pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty
I didn't make this it was pasted from deviantart I'mma bit ova nuisance, I 'spose. 'Speon says that she don' like me 'cause I don' talk like a proper lady, but she wouldn't like me anyways. None ov 'em would. They're all the pretty ones, an' I'm... tarnished. There's six ov us. Audino, 'Speon, Gardevoir, Delcatty, Petilil. An' then there's me. Sneasel. If you think about it, you can kinda see why they don' like me. They're all pretty, I ain't. They're proper an' cultured an' fancy, I ain't. They're Psychic an' Normal an' one of 'em's a pretty Grass type. I ain't. Petilil was the only one ov 'em who ever had the decency to me nice to me. She thinks I'm pretty, but I dunno why. Not like it matters. I ain't gonna last long 'round here anyways. Petilil came over, lookin' lonely. I scooched over an' let 'er sit next to me in the shadows. I always liked the shadows, they're dark an' cool an' nobody comes to bother you. She looked at me, an' I looked at her, an' we smiled. We were always good company for each other. "Whassup?" I asked, pickin' at my teeth with my claws. "Gardevoir wants me to evolve soon." Petlil looked down at 'er feet, or where they would be if she had any. "What'cha need to 'volve for? You look fine to me." "Because she says I'm old enough and I need to be pretty like them." "Pretty? You're prettier than all them stuck-ups put together! You don' need to 'volve. Not 'less you wanna." "I don't think I have a choice." She shook 'er head sadly. "When they gonna do it?" "Th-this evening." She whispered. "I'll keep 'em from doin' it, Petlil. You jus' wait. I'll stop 'em an' let you decide for yourself what you wanna be or I'mma Psychic type." I spent that day scratchin' things up an' lookin' for new ways to be stronger. I found this really curved sharp rock, an' tied it over one ov my claws. It worked beautifully. That evenin', I hid up inna tree an' watched 'Speon an' Delcatty bring Petlil out. Gardevoir took out a Sun Stone, an' that's when I made my move. I jumped down from my tree, an' slashed at Audino, the closest one to me. She jumped back, an' used Take Down on me, pinnin' me to the ground. The rest ov 'em looked at me in disgust as I tried to wriggle out from under'er. I blew ice into 'er face, an' shoved 'er off. Delcatty an' 'Speon jumped at me while Gardevoir healed Audino. 'Speon hit me with psychic energy, tryin' to make me behave or knock out or somethin'. It hurt a lot, but I still tore into 'er with my claws. Delcatty used Double-Edge, pinnin' me down an' scrunchin' 'er face up as it hurt 'er. My claws turned to metal, an' I scratched 'er up real good. I fought, I scratched, I bit, but it was still four against one. There wasn't ever a chance in hell that I would win. Sure ain't fair, but what is? Whether it's fair or it ain't, I still had 'Speon and Delcatty holdin' me down while Gardevoir hypnotized me. I fell asleep watchin' Audino force the Sun Stone onto Petilil. I never knew sleepin' could hurt so much. She made me suffer, Gardevoir did. The nightmares she put me in hurt, an' her eatin' 'em hurt even worse. I kinda deserved it, though. They had always told me that you ain't worth nothin' 'less you're pretty. An' I ain't pretty. But after a while, I'd had enough. I sure wasn't pretty, but I wasn't just gonna lie there an' let some stuck-up eat my dreams. So I forced myself awake. I can still remember the shocked look on 'er face when I slashed my claws at her. I can still remember the shocked look on mine as the rock I had attached to my claws was shinin' in the moon an' made the rest ov me shine too. I grew, my ear feather duplicated, an' I got a deadly-lookin' red ruff on my head an' around my neck. My claws an' fangs got stronger, an' I got a neat yellow jewel in the middle ov my forehead. I 'volved. I made them suffer, I did. They bled for what they did, to me an' Petlil an' ev'ryone else. I saved Gardevoir for last. I sure wish I hadn't. Because one second I was killin' off 'Speon, an' the next thing I saw was Gardevoir eatin' Petlil's dreams. She wasn't Petlil no more, though. She was a Lilligant, an' a pretty one too. I don' think that Gardevoir lasted much longer than a second after I saw 'er. Lilligant didn't last too much longer after that. I remember tryin' to hold her up, beggin' for her to stay with me. At least she was awake when she died. At least she saw me. At least she talked to me. "You're a Weavile now..." she whispered, gently pawin' at my face. "Lilligant, don' worry, I'mma gonna get you somewhere safe where your dreams can come back!" I yelled. She shook 'er head. "It's too late for me." "I'm sorry, Lilligant." I sobbed. "It's my fault you're dyin'. I couldn't just be pretty like them, it's all my fault, all my fault." "Shh." She said, puttin' a hand over my mouth. "You are pretty. Prettier than they could even imagine." She took the crown out of the middle of 'er flower an' put it on my head, givin' me one last smile. Then she died. I'mma bit ova nuisance, I 'spose. Nobody likes me 'cause I chase 'em all away an' try to kill 'em if they go anywhere Lilligant's grave, but they wouldn't like me anyways. None ov 'em would. They're all the pretty ones, an' I'm... tarnished. There's a billion of 'em. Vulpix, Milotic, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Misdreavus. An' then there's me. Weavile. If you think about it, you can kinda see why they don' like me. They're all pretty, I ain't. They're proper an' cultured an' fancy, I ain't. They're nosy an' chatty an' stupid.I ain't. Lilligant was the only one ov 'em who ever had the decency to me nice to me. She thought I'm pretty, but I dunno why. Not like it matters. I'm the boss 'round here now. An' I'm gonna last a real long time Category:Pokemon Category:In-world